I Give You My
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Four fanfics about my favorite KH pairings, SoraXKairi, RoxasXNamine, HaynerXOllette, and AxelXXion. Each oneshot is different, though, so if you want to know more, you'll have to read for yourself!
1. I Give You My Heart

Sora smiled at Kairi like he was up to something, and then disappeared into the Secret Place. She followed, and was shocked at what he'd done--there had to be thousands of glitterstones here! How had he found them all? Tears filled her eyes at the thought. It was their anniversary, and he'd remembered.

Granted, it had only been three months, but it was the sweetest notion.

He pulled her over to a corner with a knife and a plate, and pulled a Poupu Fruit from behind his back. "Sora…," Kairi whispered, and he smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'd say 'Kairi, with the sharing of this fruit, I give you my future, past, present, and heart,' but we don't know that last one hasn't already happened, so all I _can say is, 'I love you, will you share this with me?'"_

_Kairi kissed him gently, and nodded. He put her hands around the handle of the blade, and wrapped his own around hers, standing behind her, and together, they cut the fruit. Sora took half, and so did Kairi, and they sat on a rock, feeding it to each other as the custom was. The fruit was sweet, as was the aftertaste, and Kairi leaned forward, wanting to taste it on Sora's mouth, and kissed him._

_And now their fate was sealed in body as well as words._


	2. I Give You My Mind

Namine lay in Roxas' arms, snuggled up to his side as they watched the clouds. "Hey, Nami-chan?" "Hmm?" "Do you think Nobodies can love?" Namine pulled away from him, so she could look him in the eyes. "Yes," she replied, "Because I…" She trailed off, and lay back down.

"You what, Nami?" She shook her head. "I'm not going to say it. You haven't, and I'm scared you won't if I admit it…" "Namine…," he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. She tried to keep her tears from welling up, but he saw them. "Namine… Why do you think I wouldn't tell you I love you?"

She looked away and muttered, "Because you haven't so far…" He pulled her to him, and kissed her. "I love you. Please believe me, Nami, please…" She nodded, and whispered, "I love you too…" He smiled, and brushed away the lone tear that had slipped down her face. "That's good. And if we can't love, you have every part of my mind that gives me half-emotions."


	3. I Give You My Love

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hayner, Pence!" "Happy Valentine's Day!" the peppy, endearingly chubby brunette replied. "Yeah, happy V-Day, Ollette, whatever…" Ollette glared at him. "Who peed in your porridge?" Hayner grumbled, "The girl I like is paying me no positive attention lately, okay? We've been fighting a lot more than usual, and it's makin' me ticked."

Those words hit Ollette hard. He liked someone? There went her idea… She clicked her tongue. "You know, she might be more pleased with you if you'd act happier!" "How would you know! You've even liked anyone, you wouldn't under-freakin'-stand!" She blew up.

"Yes, I have--and do! The same person for years! But he's too much of a pain in the butt to realize how I feel about him! He likes making my life miserable, even when I'm trying to help him out! He's a class-A idiot about my feelings, and you wanna know his name!? It's Hayner!" She turned and stomped out, tears going down her pale face.

Hayner was dumbfounded. "What the…?" Pence shook his head. "Don't look at me. I had NO idea. I would've told you." "I'm gone, okay? I hafta fix this." Pence nodded, then munched happily on the candy Ollette had brought for him. He had confidence Hayner would tell Ollette everything if it killed him.

Ollette lay on her bed, crying. Her mom knocked on her door, and called through, "Ollie, you have a visitor. Hayner's here to see you." Ollette sniffled loudly, and lifted her head, replying, "Tell him he's a pompous jerk, to go away, and that I never want to see him again." "Lettie, I'm right here."

She buried her face in her pillow--just as she heard her door click closed behind him. "Go away. I don't want you here," she whispered, her shoulders shaking in an attempt to keep from crying. "I'm sorry, Lettie." "I don't want your sympathy, Hayner," she spat, "Go find the poor girl you've fallen for, just leave me the heck alone…"

"Okay." He opened the door, and she sobbed when she heard it close. God, this hurt! Why did he have to come here--she was just about to stop crying! …Okay, that's a lie. But didn't he know that her telling him to go was just hurt pride? Didn't he know he was supposed to give her those Bambi eyes and make her listen?

She fisted her pillow in her hands and screamed into it, crying louder than she ever had before. Darn his big, puppy-dog brown eyes! Curse him for having that wild blonde hair, so golden and soft-looking that she wanted to run her hands through it.

"I hate loving you," she cried, "I hate it, I hate it……It hurts…" She curled up, facing her wall. The door opened again, and she said, "Mom, go away…" Still the floorboards creaked, and her bedsprings did the same as weight was put on them. "Go away, go away…," Ollette whispered, "I don't want comfort… I want to stay here and cry… I'll be fine eventually, I promise… It's just going to take a while…"

The person grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up. She stayed limp, not caring what whom she thought was her mom was going to say. A rough hand gripped her chin, and tilted it up. Soft lips pressed to hers, and she let herself kiss back, even as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Dang it, if he was going to kiss her, he was going to remember it! And it was going to be the best dang kiss he ever got!

Hayner was taken by surprise. How had she learned to kiss like this? He'd dated a few girls, but none that could kiss like _this_. He began to pull away, but Ollette grabbed his hair and held him where he was, kissing him breathlessly, full of emotion. A good two or three minutes later, she pulled away, and buried her face in her pillow again, and she shook as she cried.

"Lettie…?" "What do you want?" Her voice cut through him. Painfully, like a struggle club to the gut. "You. I want you to listen, and I want another kiss." "Fine, I'll listen, but that last kiss was the only one you're getting. You're the one who ruined that, you dummy." Hayner pulled her up again, leaning her against his chest, and to his shock, she fisted his shirt, burying her face in his neck. "Lettie… I'm so sorry I snapped at you like that, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but you don't know the whole story…"

She sniffled, and quietly replied, "You like some girl who's probably a million times prettier than me, her hair is probably knee-length and straight… It's probably bright beach blonde, and she's probably tan and tall, with pretty legs miles long, and bright blue eyes. What am I missing here?"

Hayner was shocked. Was that how she wished she was? Tan, blonde, with pin-straight hair? He loved her dark hair, loved the fact that it was curly and semi-wild. He thought her porcelain skin was beautiful, and her bright green eyes made his heart pound. How had she gotten that idea of the girl he liked in her head?

"No," he told her, shaking his head, "No way. Blonde hair is annoying, Lettie, I have it! Who needs blue eyes? Emerald is prettier." She was shaking again, crying. And it was his fault. _Damn this!_ he thought,_ I don't want to hurt her anymore! _He kissed her again, a hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. She pounded her hands against his chest, but he kissed her more passionately until she stopped, and then more so, tangling a hand into her chestnut hair until he let go of her when the shaking began again a few minutes later, signaling tears again.

Ollette punched him, right on the cheek. Didn't he know this hurt worse? Didn't he know he was plaguing her with memories that she would be stuck with forever? Her first two kisses, both with him, one unwanted, but so, so, so very wanted… She sobbed, pulling away from him as he cursed and held his cheek in pain.

Good LORD that hurt! Who knew such a sweet young thing could hit so damn hard? Hayner felt really bad. He didn't know how to tell her what he felt, so he thought the kiss would work. But noooooo, she punched him.

"I told you, I'm not kissing you willingly anymore!" she sobbed, and he gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Go AWAY!" He flinched as she shrugged his hand off, and told her, "I love you, you know. I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you the right way until you obviously didn't care anymore," before getting up and going to the door, and he slammed his fist against it before he reached to open it.

"Don't go," she whispered weakly, and his hand fell from the doorknob. "Go, don't go, make up your damn mind, woman," he muttered, and sat back on the bed, a safe three feet from her. "But… you said that you'd been fighting with the girl you liked…"

Ollette's gentle voice was so quiet he wasn't sure he'd heard her. "Well, we fought yesterday, the day before, the day before that, the week before that… Since Christmas, we've been at each other's throats over school, or even TV, haven't we?"

Ollette nodded, and he sighed as he heard another loud, wet sniffle. He grabbed the box of tissues beside her bed, and shoved it toward her. "Blow your nose, Lettie." "Bo… Bokay…" Geez, she sounded so cute when she was sad and stopped up. He chuckled, and took another tissue from the box to wipe her eyes.

She looked up into his eyes apologetically, and brushed her hand over his already-bruising cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and leaned toward him, gently pecking the blue-yellow spot. He hissed in pain, but held her tight and close anyway. And he didn't get hit when he kissed her this time.

When they came apart, lips swollen, Hayner sat beside her, and she settled against his chest as he leaned back against her pillows. "So, you'll go out with this 'jerk', right?" Ollette nodded, and he kissed her forehead.

They walked back to the Usual Place, hand and hand. Pence smiled at them, and once he noticed the bruising on Hayner's cheek asked, "Used ineffective methods?" Hayner shared a glance with Ollette, and she said, "No, I just got really ticked at an air headed butt-munch, missed, and hit my boyfriend." He nodded, and went back to munching. "I love you, too, by the way," she told Hayner, kissing his unwounded cheek.


	4. I Give You My Time

"So, Ax, what should we do today?" Axel looked over at the beauty that was Xion. Oh, he could stare for hours. She had tiny, slender wrists, and a tiny waist, modest curves, short, pitch black hair, and snowy white skin. He shrugged nonchalantly, acting like he hadn't just ogled her.

She was a beauty, and he knew that she thought of him as a promiscuous type, always moving from one bed to another--which was untrue. He was untainted, but he could see why she thought of him being that way. He had no idea why she gave him the time of day, but he was glad she did.

Xion looked at Axel, admiring his smirk and the way the sun caught his crimson hair. She was taken by him, she really was. It didn't matter to her that his hair turned slightly salmon-colored during long periods of being in the sun, it didn't matter to her how many women, if any, he'd been to bed with. He was her Axel-kun, and that wouldn't ever change.

"Well, we could swim. I mean, we are on an island, you know." She nodded, and watched as he yanked his shirt over his head, showing a taut, washboard tummy. Oh, he was hot… She blushed at the thought, then did the same, having worn her swimsuit under her clothes. It was black, with salmon detailing, and it was her very first bikini. Not tankini, bikini. And she got it to wear for him.

Axel watched Xion shimmy out of her cutoff jeans, hypnotized. Forget modest curves, she had _shape_, defined _shape_. _Whoa…_ he thought, and Xion looked at him, cocking her head to the side cutely. "Hmm?" Oh, shiz, had he said that aloud? Crap! "Look at those waves, Z! Man, I bet we could surf if we wanted, but I feel more like exploring that tiny island. See it?" _Man, I am GOOD at this! _he thought, mentally pumping his fists.

Xion nodded, getting a far-off, dreamy gaze. _Thinking of doing this with that jerk, Zexion, most likely_, Axel thought, and decided he was going to make his muse exactly that--_his_. On that little island, the one she was staring at so cutely.

Xion was dreaming of all the things that could happen alone over there with Axel. Maybe he'd kiss her, maybe he'd sweep her off her feet and carry her to some place he'd found already, someplace beautiful, maybe he'd share the destiny fruit with her and ask her out… But she was daydreaming, and this was Axel she was talking about.

Axel grabbed a wakeboard, and Xion looked at him strangely. "To carry you along the waves. I don't want to tire you out on the way there, Z!" She smiled at him lovingly, and he just about fell over. Whoa, that was new…

Xion saw him sway, and blushed. Surely, he hadn't done that because of her look? No, it couldn't have been. But she thanked him, and walked into the surf. Ah, the water around her ankles was heavenly, and she pitched herself forward, submerging herself completely.

Axel smiled at her happiness--it was catching. He watched as she leapt into the water, laughing and smiling. She motioned to him, and he joined her. He sighed, and wished he didn't have to steal glances of her, wished that he could hold her.

As they got further out, something caught Xion's leg--a jellyfish--and she cried out in pain. Axel cursed when he saw what had gripped her, and made her get on the wakeboard again, swimming as quickly a he could to the small island--it was closer, and, um, everyone knows the cure for a jellyfish sting, right?…. Right.

She was crying gently--it hurt, Axel could understand. "Um, Xion… You know how to draw out a jellyfish sting, right?" She shook her head, and he cringed. "Well, pee helps… So I'd suggest you look the other way…" Xion listened to him, her face red as she closed her eyes, turning away and putting a hand over her eyes to give him more privacy.

Axel couldn't be more embarrassed. It was awkward, but he did the necessary thing, and carried Xion to the water after pulling up his shorts. She leaned against his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck, letting him wash off her leg as she whimpered. He carried her around the island on his back, disappointed to see the tree houses on the other side that he hadn't seen from the inland.

Xion giggled at his agitation, and he peered up at her with one green eye, smiling and asking, "You knew didn't you?" She nodded sheepishly, and said, "I knew the legend of the fruit, too." This spiked his curiosity. "Legend of what fruit?"

"The Poupu, the soul-binding fruit. If you share it with someone, regardless of your feelings toward one another, your destinies will become intertwined…" Xion lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing longingly. "Romantic, huh?" she asked, and Axel could feel the color creeping up his face.

"Hey, Axel, wanna play dare or black cat?" He shrugged. "Why not." "Dare or black cat?" "Black cat." "I black cat you," Xion told him, "to let me take half a Poupu and find you a soul mate while you stay here and eat the other half." "While I _am_ tempted to run around naked, just to see the look on your face, okay, chose my soul mate."

So Xion took a Poupu, ripped it jaggedly down the middle,, tossing one part to Ax, and ran around to the other side of the island, where there were several kids playing. She munched the fruit down quickly, and raced back to Axel. He was just finishing his piece, and smiled at her. "So, has the girl eaten it yet?"

Xion lied. "No, I asked her not to so I could tell you something first, without guilt." He nodded. "Me first, though, Z." And he kissed her, shocking her, tangling his hands in her dark hair as she did the same to his red. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and she groaned as he pulled her hair gingerly, loving the taste of the fruit on his lips much better than by itself.

They fell sideways into the sand, breaking apart several minutes later with him above her, panting and keeping his weight off her with one arm above her head and a knee between her legs. He lowered his forehead to hers. "Go tell that girl I've changed my mind. Tell her I'll run around the beach naked as many times as she wants, but that you're eating the damn Poupu if I have to sit here and beg you."

Xion loved how he was glaring down at her, how his green eyes were looking _through_ her, into her soul. "What if it's been eaten?" "Then screw Fate. I want you." Xion smiled. "Good, 'cause that was some juicy fruit, huh? All sweet and tangy, and _soft…" _Axel realized what she meant, and kissed her again, drunk from happiness.

"I love you, Xion." "I love you, too, Ax. So you aren't mad?" "Oh, yes, so angry. Wanna see?" She nodded, and he showed her just how 'angry' he was, kissing her senseless, passionately and tirelessly.


End file.
